Inesperado
by Kayleen27
Summary: Tonto como es él, John oculta su amor por Sherlock. Un asesino le hará comprobar que, definitivamente, le tiene más cariño del que admitiría jamás. Sherlock/ John. No es un one shot. Lean y disfruten


Aunque John Watson lo negara, y de hecho si le preguntaras, lo negaría, era totalmente cierto. En lo más profundo de sí, estaba colado. Sus entrañas, su alma y su cuerpo se morían por el de su compañero de piso, Sherlock Holmes. El se lo repetía a si mismo todos los días: Admiración, es admiración. Si, claro, debe serlo. No podría ser otra cosa, ¿verdad? Desde luego que lo era.

Aquella mañana era como otra cualquiera. Se levantó a las siete (costumbres de su época en el ejército) y, a pesar del frío Londinense, fue a la cocina únicamente con sus pantalones del pijama a prepararse un buen té matutino. Como buen caballero inglés que era, no podía empezar el día sin té, y mucho menos ahora, que vivía con Sherlock. Cada día era una aventura, nunca sabías que iba a ocurrir. Y Dios, como lo adoraba. La emoción, el riesgo. No podría gustarle más. Se desperezó de camino a la cocina que estaba desierta, cogió su taza favorita y comenzó a prepararse el té. Cuando este ya estaba preparado caminó con el hasta la ventana y observó afuera. Hacía frío fuera, y aunque el piso era viejo, la señora Hudson lo tenía bien preparado para que se estuviera muy bien dentro, y eso también le encantaba. Podía decir, definitivamente, que tenía una buena vida.

-John, creo que lo tengo- Sherlock, con el pelo completamente alborotado, y llevando su usual bata roja, salió de su cuarto, sorprendiendo a John.

-¿Que tienes qué?- Preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño, bebiendo un poco de su té.

-El traficante, el que mató a la hermana...esa chica, la rubia- John asintió, comprendiendo ahora a lo que se refería- Creo que sé quien es. Iremos esta noche a buscarlo-

Al decir eso, John frunció el ceño todavía más -De eso que se encargue la policía, Sherlock. Solo llama a Lestrade, y el le cogerá-

Sherlock negó con la cabeza y tomó la taza de John para beber un poco de té - Eso sería una gran idea, John. Olvidas el ligero detalle de que la policía es... como decirlo. Estúpida- dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra y suspirando, antes de devolverle el té a su compañero de piso - Y ponte algo encima, se que te gusta ir provocando, pero hace frío, y no es adecuado-

Aquello último dejó atónito al médico, sin palabras. Quiso defenderse, pero sabiendo que se le notaría, solamente se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar por la ventana, su cara roja de verguenza -Si... si, claro. Ahora voy- dijo con la voz más tranquila que pudo poner. Al otro lado de la habitación, Sherlock sonreía.

El día pasó con más normalidad que de costumbre. Sherlock se dignó a comer un mísero sandwich que John había preparado expresamente para él, y el resto del día se lo pasó tumbado en el sofá tranquilamente, en su palacio mental. El médico había hecho planes con una chica para esta noche, pero teniendo en cuenta que iba a salir con Sherlock, llamó para anularlo.

-Lo... lo sé, Jenny. ¡Tengo que trabajar, eso es todo! Nos veremos otro día.- Suspiró y cerró los ojos -Te he dicho que Sherlock no es mi novio, es mi compañero. Y sí, voy con él. ¿ Y qué si voy con él? Trabajamos juntos. - Dejó de hablar un momento - ¿ De verdad me vas a hacer elegir? Mira, sabes perfectamente que no es justo...si es lo que crees, deja de hablar conmigo, por que esto se ha terminado-

Colgó y se sentó en el sillón, suspirando. Siempre igual. Todas sus citas, sus novias... nunca había manera de seguir con ninguna, y la razón era siempre la misma. Sherlock. ¿Y qué iba a hacer? Ellas... estaban bien. Pero no eran Sherlock, y nunca lo serían. Eso lo tenía claro desde hacía mucho.

Pidieron chino para cenar, relativamente pronto, ya que tenían que salir a terminar de resolver el caso. Cuando ya había caído la noche se prepararon, y solo por si acaso, John se guardó el arma en la chaqueta. Sherlock se abrigó y terminó el atuendo con su bufanda azul, antes de sonreír -Ve pidiendo un taxi, John. Yo le daré la dirección ahora- dijo mientras recogía un par de cosas antes de salir.

El principal sospechoso del detective consultor se iba a encontrar en un pub un poco alejado del centro, que estaba situado en un callejón sin salida alguna, lo que podía ser, para ellos, relativamente peligroso. Por supuesto, estos detalles John los desconocía, y a pesar de ello, había hecho bien en llevarse la pistola. Tardaron menos de veinte minutos en llegar, Sherlock pagó al taxista y y salieron, directamente hacia el pub

-¿Cual es el plan?- Preguntó John, justo antes de abrir la puerta.

-Si le vemos dentro, salimos, y esperamos afuera a ver si sale. Según tengo entendido, los tratos los hace fuera- John asintió y entraron a echar un vistazo. Allí estaba el supuesto sospechoso, no muy alto, vestido completamente de negro, y hablando probablemente, con un cliente.

-Bien- Dijo Sherlock- Vamos fuera. Si nos ponemos justo en la puerta de un portal, no nos verá, y podremos oirlo- Y eso es exactamente lo que hicieron. Para que no les vieran, esperaron justo en la esquina de la puerta, uno en frente del otro. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando el sospechoso y otro hombre salieron afuera, y se pusieron a hablar. Escucharon atentamente. Lo suficiente, para comprobar que estaban en lo cierto. Él era el asesino.

Y entonces, sin pretenderlo, John tosió. Dios, no habia sido a propósito. Hacía frío, y simplemente...tosió. Lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos hombres le oyeran y se callaran al instante.

-No te muevas- Le susurró Sherlock mientras le estampaba contra la pared y comenzaba a besarle, cogiéndole de las muñecas y presionandolas contra la pared, por encima de su cabeza.

Uno de los dos hombres se acercó a mirar y simplemente se rió -Tranquilo, Jack. Son dos maricones- después de esto, volvieron a entrar a dentro.

John no podía creerselo. Simplemente no podía. Sin querer, y a la vez queriendo más que nunca, había correspondido al beso. Y joder, vaya beso. Le había puesto a cien no, lo siguiente. Sabía que era por el caso, sabía que había sido un simple tapadera, pero...aun así. A pesar de ello, había sido el mejor beso de toda su vida. Cuando se fueron, ambos se apartaron, John sintiéndose un poco...incómodo.

Sherlock sonrió un poco -Bueno, le tenemos. Perdona por no avisar, no esperaba que pasara eso- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar de vuelta al taxi- Vamos. Ya se lo diremos a Lestrade cuando lleguemos al piso.

Su compañero, muerto de verguenza, con la cara más roja que un tomate, y con una enorme erección en sus pantalones, le siguió hacia el taxi.


End file.
